familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Isaac Allred (1813-1859)
}} Biography Allred, Isaac, a member of Zions Camp 1834, the son of James Allred and Elizabeth Warren, was baptized into the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints on Sept. 10, 1832, by Geo. M. Hinkle. Zions Camp Participant One of the most interesting episodes in the early history of LDS Church was the march of Zion's Camp (1834). The members of the Church in Missouri were being persecuted, and the Prophet Joseph made it a matter of prayer and received a revelation on February 24, 1834. The Lord instructed the Prophet to assemble at least one hundred young and middle-aged men and to go to the land of Zion, or Missouri. (See D&C 130:19–34.) Zion’s Camp, a group of approximately one hundred and fifty men, gathered at Kirtland, Ohio, in the spring of 1834 and marched to Jackson County, Missouri. By the time they reached Missouri, the camp had increased to approximately two hundred men. In 1834 he marched to Missouri as a member of Zion's Camp and afterwards located in Nauvoo, Ill. After working on the Nauvoo Temple he received his endowments in the same after its completion. Church Service Until his death, he entertained friends, family and saints with his fiddle music--in Nauvoo, on the plains, in Salt Lake City and in Sanpete County--and his 1724 instrument remains intact and playable. He worked for the Church, traveled as a preacher of the Gospel and participated in the general exodus of the saints from Nauvoo in February 1846. He spent a short time in the camp on Sugar Creek, Iowa, and later crossed the prairies of Iowa to the Missouri river. In 1851 he captained a company of saints to Utah and settled at Kaysville, Davis county, Utah. He filled a mission to Great Britain in 1851-1855, and through his labor in the States and in England many converts were brought into the Church. Isaac's Murder After his return from this mission to Europe in October 1855, he moved to Ogden, where he resided until the the move in 1858 to Sanpete county, where his parents and some siblings resided. There he remained for a year, when he was killed by his cousin and Mormon Battalion veteran Thomas Celton Ivie (1820-1865), who assailed him over a trivial matter and beat him with a burning stick from the camp fire May 11, 1859. He died the next day. The difficulty arose over some sheep which Isaac had in charge and which belonged to Thos. Ivie. His murderer was tried and condemned to death, but he managed to escape and went east. Brigham Young (1801-1877) prophesied that Thos. Ivie would apostatize from the Church and that buzzards would pick his bones. This prediction was literally fulfilled, as the remains of Ivie were subsequently found in a cornfield nearly devoured by buzzards. The Ivie and Allred Families were close acquaintances and intermarried since the early 1800s in Banks County, Georgia. Marriage and Family Isaac had ten children by his first wife, five by his second wife and two by the third wife. All of these grew up to manhood and womanhood, except one, and all distinguished themselves as faithful Latter-day Saints. Gravestone Per the records of the Emphraim, Utah Cemetery Board, Isaac was buried in the Ephraim Pioneer Cemetery in May 1859; however, the original burial spot is unknown, and various stories exist as to the lack of a headstone. On Friday, June 24, 2011, a commemorative headstone was dedicated by Allred descendants. Category:Veteran of Zions Camp